Big Three Camp Out
by AriaAmaranth
Summary: While Chiron and the Big Three's sisters feel their kids and parents haven't been very connected with each other, they send them on a 8 day camping trip. Let's see how this turns out, shall we?
1. Prologue

**Percy's POV**

Clash! Bang! I was training and hitting the dummies. The war was over and ALMOST everything was back to normal. It was good that there weren't many casualties. Most people I cared about was alive and healthy, hopefully I didn't just jinx it.

Everyone was relaxed, the Romans and the Greeks are getting a long and everything is well.

It all started one morning, August 10th 2014. Just 8 days before my birthday and anniversary with Annabeth. Oh no, I need to buy her an anniversary present. Chiron called me to the big house and Nico and Thalia also. Weird… I wonder why, I might not be the smartest guy around but I know what's 1 plus 1.

When I got to the front door of the Big House, Chiron had a serious look on his face. When I walked in, I saw the Big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. _Oh no, not good…_

Me, Nico and Thaila exchanged confused looks.

"Sit down, please" asked Chiron nicely. He still had the serious look n his face.

"Chiron, your scaring us." Nico said shaking.

"And what's with the gods Chiron?" Thalia asked sternly.

Zeus cleared his throat "Chiron here, thought we need to 'hang' with our kids more and spend quality time with," he was started to sweat now and Poseidon and Hades were trying to not laugh.. "our kids." He then finished.

Me, Nico and Thaila were shocked but what was really going in our heads was that, oh gods, we are going to spend some time with our parents and that's not the worst part. It might not be awkward for me cause we all think that Poseidon is the calmest of the Big Three. I mean Zeus is bad enough but it must be awkward for Hades and Nico. I mean seriously, you think anybody wouldn't feel awkward with the God of the dead?

"Um, Chiron I don't thin-" I started to say

"You have no choice in this Percy" He replied immediately.

"When do we start?" Thalia said still shocked

"After you have packed, and remember," He looked at The Big Three, "No Godly powers, your Godhood has been taken away from you for 8 days." The Gods looked shocked. Chiron all sent us to our cabins to pack our stuff, we're going camping tomorrow morning. Oh this will be a long 8 days…

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Remember, more reviews, more chapters in less hours!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Thank you so much you guys, the reviews are great. I will be making longer chapters when we reach the chapters with the camping trip and I love that you guys love this story. It is indeed my first story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Percy and the rest of the demigods were packing everything they needed for a camping trip, tent, gloves, compass, sleeping bag, survival kit, band- aids, waterproof matches, fish hook, rubber gloves, tinfoil, etc.

Everybody was excited they were going to camp out but with their parents and children? Consider the excitement extinguished. After they packed their stuff,

They met at the campfire place. Thaila and Nico had angry looked on their face like they just got out of an argument. _I wonder what happened_ Percy thought. They weren't talking to each other, so the argument was pretty intense.

**5 minutes before they started packing**

Thaila and Nico were going back to their cabins to pack. While they were walking together, Nico tried to make conversation.

"Do you like your dad?" Nico tried to ask Thaila.

"Why ask me that question, do you like your dad? I mean he is the god of death after all." Thaila said smirking.

"Hey don't bring my dad into this, he's a nice guy, after all he did help the Olympians to win the 2nd Titan war.." Nico was starting to get angry.

"My dad's not that bad you know, he's just got his pride and stuff. He' good, though." Thalia said, her pride getting to her.

"My dad's not that bad you know! Stop saying your dad is better than mine, he is the first one born, he's got more power than yours!"

"Hey just because your dad was born first doesn't mean he's the best, I don't see him as the Olympian god now do I?" Thalia shot back

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY PINECONE FACE!"

"BRING IT ON DEATH BREATH!" Thalia took out her bow and arrows. Apparently Chiron was watching the whole thing and he whistled for them to stop. They knew in his face he didn't want what happened with Percy and Thalia's fight to be like how Nico and Thalia is right now.

"Both you can stop. Go back to your cabins and pack your stuff, remember, you leave in the morning." He then galloped away.

Nico and Thalia walked back to their cabins without a word.

* * *

**Tomorrow will be the day of the camping trip, can't wait! I hope you guys like this chapter, as I said before, I will start to make longer chapter **


	3. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**Since the lack of reviews, I won't post the next chapter very soon, I'll be working on it, so it would be an extra long chapter, so bear with me!**


	4. Prologue 3 (love trolling you guys)

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, umm, this will be a good chapter, a fun chapter umm. Just don't kill me when you're done with this chapter. So, Percy's POV then Thalia's Then Nico. So just don't get an angry mob after me okay? Thanks Good Luck…**

**Percy's POV**

Before we all went to the camping grounds, Chiron made sure to talk to us. I was really excited we were going to camp. After we packed our stuff, we met at the Big House. Thaila and Nico had angry looked on their face like they just got out of an argument. _I wonder what happened. _

"There will be consequences to this Camp Out." Chiron's face turned grim. "As you well know, the gods can not have direct contact with their children, my father made that rule to be sure the gods won't have any children at all. The consequences, will be severe, but not knowing your child, that is severe more than anything else."

Zeus frowned; he did not want something else to deal with, " What kind of consequence Chiron?"

Chiron was silent for a while before he answered, Travis Stoll ran inside the Big House, hid behind Chiron, with Katie running inside after him. She looked like an octopus pooped on her.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" Katie yelled angrily. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT KIT TO USE IT ON ME!" **(A/N You would understand about the kit thing if you read one of my stories, Travis and Katie's First Christmas)**

"Help Chiron" Travis started to whimper. You could hear the Hermes cabin laughing and the Demeter Cabin chasing them. Apparently it was Travis, sharing the kit with the rest of his cabin and used it on the Demeter Cabin. So know I bet that they are going to be pissed at the Hermes cabin for a very _long _time.

Chiron's face looked a little relaxed, the consequences probably _is_ severe.

"Oh Travis, Travis, Travis." Chiron said shaking his head, though he was smiling a bit.

"CHIRON DO SOMETHING!" Katie said. She started to cry and you could literally tell that Travis instantly felt bad. I gave him a look, _Go apologize to her _look.

"U-um-um Ka- Kat-Katie?" Travis started to stutter. "I-I'm r-re-really so-sor-sorry." When Katie heard this, she looked up at him and smirked.

"So it's true, Hermes kids CAN apologize." Katie's smirk was pretty big, and Travis's face was bright red, like tomato red.

"Ummmm" His face was hilarious.

"Well can you guys take your flirting out there?" I pointed to the door.

"Alright bye, guys." Travis and Katie walked out, Katie smacked him.

"As I was saying." Chiron cleared his throat. "The consequences will be severe, since the Big Three is involved, you three will serve the punishment together. Your immortality will be taken from you for a year." The gods were shocked. Especially Zeus. He was pissed off.

"Our immortality will be taken from us?" Zeus shouted in rage. Apparently, he loved his godhood more than Thalia, which is kinda messed up.

Hades and Poseidon were shocked, but they weren't pissed. Which was a good thing. Hades and Poseidon just chuckled at Zeus's behavior. The shocked look on his face was to die for.

"Well lets go." Percy said and they set out into the wilderness.


End file.
